


WE'RE BACK

by lila_luscious1



Series: LOVE IN THE LIGHTHOUSE [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Mackelena (fandom)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Mack & Elena's New Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: MackElena celebrate the birth of baby FLINT
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Elena "Yoyo" Rodriguez
Series: LOVE IN THE LIGHTHOUSE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561717
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	WE'RE BACK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AthenaMay24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMay24/gifts), [Arcadian106](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadian106/gifts), [swanscreensongs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swanscreensongs), [mistressvera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressvera/gifts), [Kettle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kettle/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [AvengingLegendHobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingLegendHobo/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [Trebleclefstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [AgentLunaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLunaA/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts).



Her dream has come true, far better than she could have imagined. She and Mack are together, and their relationship  
is stronger than it ever has been, due to all of the body blows they have withstood over time. What A Man!: even  
after losing her arms, and her dalliance with Agent Keller (she has explained that THAT was to get his attention after  
their break-up prior to season 6), and all of the rest-he still wants her, probably more than he ever has. Her love for HIM  
has certainly grown and flowered, especially after nearly fourteen hours of sweat, pain, endless contractions, (and God  
help her POOP-no one had mentioned that she might POOP!), she delivered to him a healthy and very hungry 8 lb, 7 ounce  
baby boy: Francisco Alonso MacKenzie Rodriguez. Before birthing this wondrous not so little being, Elena Rodriguez would  
have gladly sworn that she would never be able to love another person the way that she loves Mack-WRONG!

"Tan LINDO tu bebito, Pa", she smiles, unable to take her eyes off her suckling son.

The proud father can't stop grinning. "Magnifico", is all that he can manage to say. "Magnifico-Gracias."  
Pero...la cabeza que tiene...:"

YoYo scoffs. "Mira Mira! Si, hazte, si quieres-de donde viene su cabeza, Director?"  
To her son, she coos, "No escuchas, Amorcito. tiene celos."

Mack holds out his arms. "Here, let me hold him Though a large baby, he's dwarfed in his da's massive, tree-trunk arms. To  
watch the big man feather kisses on to his newborn's head-so gently and tenderly-Elena's heart swells large enough to burst  
from her chest. When Flint (Mack designates him thus: he's a 'chip' off off the both of him) starts to complain, his mother  
passes Mack a small bottle filled with milk to satidfy the cries. Before long the tot has empited the container and needs burping.  
Mack passes him back to YoYo, since he doesn't know the first thing about burping a baby. SHE knows, from helping her sister  
with her nephews and nieces.

Now it is the proud father's turn to be filled with love to large to fit inside his enormous frame, brought on the by the sight of his  
beloved signing their son to sleep: "Adoro a mi Niño, adoro a mi amor..."

When the Nurse returns, she takes the sleeping infant from Elena to return him to neonate (newborn) recovery, to give her a chance to  
use the facilities, eat, and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Tan lindo te bebito, Tortuga: Your Baby Boy is so beautiful
> 
> Magnifico: magnificent
> 
> La cabeza que tien: That head of his (though)
> 
> Mira Mira! Si, hazte, si quieres-de donde viene su cabeza:
> 
> For shame! Prentend like you don't know where he gets his head from
> 
> No escuchas, Amorcito. tiene celos: Don't listen, my love, he 's jealous.
> 
> Adoro a mi Niño, adoro a mi amor: I adore my baby, I adore my Love


End file.
